Mcgee's fault
by NCISandCSI
Summary: When Tony Dinozzo gets shot and injured, mcgee dont know what to do, and what will happen if Tony founds out about Mcgee's feelings?.
1. Chapter 1  McGoogle

**Disclaimer:** I disclaimer any and all rights to the television show NCIS, it's plot, it's characters or any other affiliations of the company. I am making no money from writing this story. I also disclaim any and all rights to any locations, people, corporations, organisations, music, or quotes that I use throughout this story. This is written purely for my own enjoyment - no copyright infringement is intended.

**Pairing : **Timothy Mcgee/ Anthony Dinozzo.

**Warnings: **This story can contain Slash, Male+Male. adult contence and violence.

**This is also the first story i ever made and I'm sorry if my English is bad, ejnoy though.**

Mcgee had alot of thoughts, he always had. But the past month they had mainly been about a person, a very specific person and that person was Anthony Dinozzo, his colleague at NCIS. His problem was though, that it wasn´t just random thoughts, but again very specific thoughts he had. First he had ofc. denied his thoughts, mainly because he first thought he was crazy, and secondly because he _**knew**_, that if Tony ever found out about his thoughts, he would deffently make fun of him for the rest of his life.

"MCGEE!.." He jumped from his chair, choked by the yelling from Gibbs, he must have dozed away for a minut maybe..?.

"um.. boss, you said?" he tryed to sound neutraly like nothing happend. "I said, grab your gear, we're going" Gibbs didn't look pleased, but yet again, he almost never did. He looked up too see the others already stood up and looking kinda worried at him, he must had been long gone in his thoughts. " sorry boss" he started to grab his gear " don't say sorry, its a sign of weakness" Gibbs said as he walked to the elevator.

He was going to drive with Dinozzo, of all people it had to be him, not that he didn't like Tony.. Ohh boy did he like him, but he didn't like to drive with him alone, it was... awkward.. and now best of all, they had got lost, nice.

" nicely Mcgoogle, now why the fuck aren't we there?" Tony sounded pissed, the angry eyes focusing on the road in front of him. " beeecause I said you should turn right at the road, then left at second traffic light and then left again after the first traffic light" Mcgee didn't look up from his GPS, he knew he had done it right, and he knew Tony wouldn't give up.

"I DID!" tony shouted, now clearly frustrated about the growing traffic in front of sighed, he just had to try get tony to come down and get the on the right direction. "No Tony, you turned right insted of left at the second turn, thats why we're lost" he murmured, hoping Tone didn't hear, but ofc. he did.

" Well if your so clever McIknowtheway, then why don't you get us on the right direction?" this time Tony didn't realy seemed to be angry, strange.. he thought, Tony never **ever** gave up on a discussion, not even when he wasn't right.

They, after what seemed to be a hundred years, got to the suspects house, the others there already ofc. and Gibbs didn't look happy at all. Again Mcgee could only sighed, this was going to be a very very long and painful day, he just knew.

"what took so dam long Dinozzo?" Gibbs was now at the car, still not looking happy. Tony also not looking pleased at all answered growling "ask Mcblockhead, he got us lost". He could feel Gibbs' eyes in his neck but didn't turn around, he was to tired for Tony's arguement right now, Gibbs' didn't seem to want to take that one either today and said simply "since it took you two numb heads too come, we already checked the house, and he isn't here, so you two have the honor to check the house for anything connecting the suspect too the murder on the lieutenant.

"I'll take the yard and you take the indoor" Tony didn't look at him for an agreement that it was okay with him, and Mcgee just did as told and went inside too look around the house for any object, linking the suspect too the murdercase. While he was searhed the kitchen he led his mind slip away too other stuff, he didn't understand why Tony always was either angry at him or teasing him with something, like he still was a **probie**...

He suddenly and very fast got his mind on the sound he heard outside where Tony was. The thing he had heard was 2 gunshots, and now he was terrified that something terrible had happend to Tony.

"TONY!" He shouted, and cursed himself for how scared his voice sounded, he ran outside as fast as he could, making sure on the way that no one was around, and when he found Tony, he was laying on the grass in a puddle of blood...


	2. Chapter 2  the hospital

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the caracters, this is pure fanmade and for enjoy, no money has or will ever be made out of this story.

**Pairing : **Timothy Mcgee/Anothy Dinozzo.

**Warnings: **this story may content slash, Male+Male, adult contence and violence.

**Chapter 2.**

It had all been blurred for him, the only thing he could remenber was seing Tony in a puddle of blood, after that it had been blurred. And now he was sitting in the hospitals waiting room, waiting for the others to arrive to the hospital to get the story. Meanwhile his thoughts were on the older agent, What if he didn't make it? he hadn't got to talk to any of the doctors yet and didn't know anything ells other than he was in surgery right in this minute.

"wh-what happend to him Tim?" he turned around and saw Abb's crying worried face, Abb's was so sensitive about her colleagues all the time. "It's okay Abb's" he said, trying too reassure her, while his own head was a big mess. "His in surgery now, he will make it.. he has too".. this time he didn't sound so sure in his voice.

"What happend?" His boss silently pulled him away to hear it. "I..We.." Mcgee sighed, trying to collect his thoughts, "Tony took the yard while I took the House, I was in the kitchen when i heard two gunshorts, I ran outside, clearing the place making sure no one was around and found..." He trailed off, knowing his boss would understand his message.

Hour's later a doctor finally came in the room and they all stood up, waiting for the bad or good news too come. The doctor rubbed his forhead like he was thinking about how to say it and Mcgee felt how his heart sank to his stomach.

"Well, he surevived the surgery and is now in surveillance room, you can't see him yet, his still dozed out and will surely be most off the next day too. but one of you can stay with him off you want and look over him. He looked at them all to see who answered.

"You all go home and sleep and we'll get togehter again tomorrow and I'll stay" Gibbs' started to walk with the doctor to Tony's room but Mcgee stopped him. "Boss.. I want to stay with him" he looked into his Boss' eyes, "Mcgee, go home. you need the sleep" Gibbs' looked him certainly in the eyes.

"please Boss, I... It's my fault he.. i need to make it up" Now he turned his eyes away from his boss, seeing it all over again, the puddle of blood.

"Mcgee it wasn't your fault" Gibb's again started to turn around but stopped when Mcgee again said.

"Boss...It is my fault, I was angry at Tony and... and I didn't pay anough attention too him outside, please just let me take this one". he now look pleading at his Boss and got his answer when his Boss turn aside and let him trough.

When he saw the older agent in the hospital bed, he led out a small gasp, he looked terrible. He sat down on a chair near the bed and looked at Tony's face, he seemed peaceful, like he didn't knew the pain before he would wake up again. He couldn't help but stroke some of his sweated hair away from his sleeping face, and felt the tears pressing into his eyes. It was all his fault...

He musted had felt asleep, cause the next thing he knew, he was waking up hearing the agent in the bed murmured in his sleep. he looked at his watch 07.44. It was already morning. It knocked on the door and when he looked up the nurse was standing in the door.

"Sorry i didn't mean to wake you up, I'm just here too check on Mr. Dinozzo and change his bandage before he wakes, it would be better for him" she said sweetly.

"It's okay" Mcgee smile too the nurse. " I was already awake" He stood up, removed the chair so that he was not in the way and got outside to grab a cup for coffe. He surely hope Tony was going to be alright...


	3. Chapter 3 He woke up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_. Full disclaimer in chapter one.

**Pairing: **Timothy Mcgee/Anthony Dinozzo.

**Warnings: **the story may content slash , Male+Male, adult content and violence.

**Chapter 3.**

He woke up with a pain he could not describe, it felt like hell and if he could get himself too scream, he would. He remembered the chock, he had turned around too locate the source of the mystic sound and suddenly everything started to turn black and he remembered Probie yelling at him, but not what.

And now the pain was back, different but still there. He slowly opened his eyes, the sharp light getting him to shut them close again, he heard some voices in the room and the light turn down. "the light if of now so it won't go in your eyes" he heard an unknown voice say, slowly he again open his eyes and got the sight of what surely looked like a doctor.

"Hello there" the doctor seemed happy "I'm glad your awake already, that's good. My name is Dr. Addy, you got shot 2 times in the chest but luckily you got here fast and it didn't fit any arteries" he now look down in his papers, he could this was going to be a long and not so non painful day. He wanted to ask but his mouth wouldn't do as he wanted. Was his Probie alright?.

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa

He looked up from his coffee when the nurse got out from the room, and stood up to hear what she had too say.

"Well he is already awake" McGee was nearly going to push her aside to see the older agent but she did seem to want to say some more and behaved himself. "The doctor is in there right now to check on him, but he is in good shape and all the things turned out well, so there shouldn't be any trouble for him other than the pain he's going to have. You can go in when the doctor is finish" she smile her sweetly smile and turned to go further down the hall.

He slowly open the hospital door, not wanting to disturb the older agent if he was tired, but the urged to see him was big enough for him to go inside. He caught Tony's eyes when he got in, his dark green eyes staring at him as he got closer and sat down on the chair. "Hey how're you doing?" He looked back into the eyes, looking for an emotion, and he clearly got the emotion, angry and pain.

"Oohh I'm good. What the hell do you think **Probie**...!" he hissed through his teeth. "Okay I'm sorry Tony, I.. It was my fault I can understand why your angry" Tim looked out the window, not wanting to take it too far, he knew it was his fault, but didn't get to think further when "I'm not..I'm not angry at you, this wasn't your fault" the older agent swallowed and continued " I was worried about you Mcgee".

Mcgee had to think a second time before it got in.. Worried? Why?. "Worried about me?" he didn't understand quite the agent what he meant. " I was worried he already got too you, I didn't know if you were alright" Tony looked tired but focused. "You got shot 2 times and you were worried about me?" Tim didn't know if he should laugh or not, but Tony would surely slap him in the head if he did, and he **did **seem to mean it.

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa

"Yeah I did" he looked into Mcgee's eyes and saw what surely appeared to be an amused face, if he was going to laugh he was going to slap him if his chest aloud him. He looked at the younger agent's face, his light green eyes was blank and he was starring out the hospital window, his hair had gotten longer the time they had been apart when Director Vance splitted the team, it had been some very long month without his team mates, he would dare to say he'd missed them a lot at that time.

But the person he had missed the most was Mcgee, his Probie, even though he still tried to deny it, he knew the feelings he had was the same as the time with the doctor. But he hadn't got the courage to take the chance and lose his colleague.

Just as if the younger agent had heard his thoughts, Mcgee looked him in the eyes that got his stomach to feel like butterflies and his cheeks felt like they was going to burn, but just as he got himself to say something he didn't get the chance.

"TONY.." Abs stood in the door jumping up and down in happiness from seeing the older agent was awake, just as Tony was happy to see her, he did wish she could have waited 20 minutes to come.

"Hey Abs" He said smiling from ear to ear making Abs even more happy that she nearly got out of control, she ran over to his side and fast but carefully gave him a hug, which suddenly turned out to a bit hard slap on the shoulder."Ouch!. Hey why did you do that for!" .

"That's from getting me scared and worried about you Tony! Why does you guys always have to hurt yourself" Tony and Mcgee looked at each other, they both knew Abs always worried like hell when something had happened to one from the team.

"Oh btw i should say hello from Ziva and Gibbs, they will come in later, they are still interrogating the suspect that killed the lieutenant and shot you Tony"

"They got him?" Mcgee got up from his chair, now looking at Abs to get all the answers.

"uuh Yeah Mcgee, ofc we did. Well he did screw him by letting his phone on so it wasn't that hard for me to track him down, and Gibbs and Ziva got him in" Abs kept talking, but somewhere between her talking and.. Well, still talking, Tony felt asleep, surely hoping Abs wasn't still talking when he woke up again.

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa

He hadn't noticed that the older agent had gone to sleep before he had turned his heard to look at him after Abs long description of what had happened after yesterdays gunshots.

Not that he didn't like Abs' long talks, he used to love it, but right now he was tired like hell from nearly no sleep the whole day, but he wasn't going to leave Tony yet.

He sat down next to Tony's bed and looked at him for a little while, making sure he was sleeping and not pretending, Mcgee slowly slid his hand into Dinozzo's half open hand, Tony's wasn't going to get angry if he didn't know he thought and relaxed letting his thoughts wander off.


	4. Chapter 4 What the FUCk did he just do

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_. Full disclaimer in chapter one.

**Warnings: **this story may content slash Male+Male, adult content and violence.

**Pairing: **Timothy Mcgee/ Anthony Dinozzo.

**Chapter 4**

Mcgee suddenly felt out of his thoughts caused by a ringing noise, immediately he felt the older agents hand tighten around his and his body shifting in the hospital bed, he hurried to take the phone, while desperately trying to get his hand out from Tony's if he should wake up but the agents hand wasn't going to let go..

"Hello Boss" Mcgee hoped he didn't sound panicked because of his mission to get his hand out before he was caught "with his hands in the cookie jaw" so to speak.

"Mcgee, how is he doing?. Ziva and I are on our way now."

"Well.. he's actually going quite good, his been awake but is sleeping again now, but the doctors says he is going to be fine again in no time" He couldn't help but look at Dinozzo's face while talking about him, luckily he was still sleeping.

"That's good Mcgee". Gibbs' said something to Ziva that Mcgee couldn't hear and continued "We'll just be there for a short visit and talk to the doctors and you should go home and get some sleep." With that Gibbs' was out.

Tim closed his phone and put it back in his pocket, Gibbs and Ziva was going to be here soon and he **still **hand his hand crushed by Tony's. Slowly he tried opening the agents hand with his free hand and just in time he got his hand out when Ziva stepped in the door.

"He looks like, what do you American call it.. crack" Ziva walked up beside tony on the other side on the bed.

"Crap Ziva.. He looks like crap" Mcgee couldn't help to sometime smile at Ziva's comments.

He knew Ziva had been in love with Tony at some point but after the episode where Tony killed a Mossad that Ziva was currently seeing, it seemed like they never good close to each other again, probably because Ziva couldn't quite forgive him and Tony only did what he had to and never got to understand Ziva's point of view.

"You two should go and get some sleep" Gibbs' stood in the doorway " I talked with the doctors and he is going to be fine enough on his own tonight so go home"

Mcgee started to open his mouth to protest but got caught of by Gibbs " it wasn't a suggestion Mcgee, it's an ordet.. go home"

His Body felt like lead when he finally crashed down in his bed, he hadn't noticed how tired he was before he got home and was alone in the apartment. He didn't even bother to take off his cloths but fell asleep as he thought of Tony.

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa

He Woke up, not knowing what time it was, his trought felt dry and it was hard to swallow. He looked around the room for a watch to see the time, but no luck. He felt the urge from his bladder, that he needed to go to the bathroom and saw the bathroom was in the room so he didn't had that far from the bed.

Slowly he sat up, and immediately felt a pain shot through his chest and gasp, this was going to take some time. Again he slowly got up in upright position and took some breathings before turning the first leg over the side of the hospital bed, then he got the other leg over, now sitting on the bed.

He put his feet's on the ground, feeling for control over his legs so he wouldn't fall and hit the hospital floor, but the bathroom urge got him to take the chance and stood up, it hurt in the chest but not as bad as when he tried to sit up.

He started to walk and just as he had taken a few steps, the door open and Mcgee looked him right in the eyes.

He felt a tickling feeling in his stomach as he saw the light green eyes, so full of concern and innocence. Just as if a light hit him, he felt Mcgee's arm around him carefully not hurt him.

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa

Mcgee sad deep in his thoughts, suddenly all had happened so fast, the work was slow so he was allowed to go say hello to the older agent and give him some company in the borring hospital room. As he got to the hospital parking lot, he thought of last night when he dreamed of Tony, Normally he could dream about him but this… this was different, he blushed as he thought about it and shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking that.

He got out off the car and into the hospital already knowing where to go to find the older agent. Just as he opened the door to room and stopped up as he saw Tony standing up and walking, overwhelmed by his feelings, Timothy rushed in fast walking over to Dinozzo and carefully put his arm around him in a hug.

Just as he thought Tony surely would push him away and say something to try to pretend he didn't just did that, he felt the special agent's arms go around him and feeling a little pressure around him.

Like all sense left him, his brain told him to do something his sense wouldn't, he leaned in and gave the other agent a small peck on the lips. Just as all sense got thrown right back in his head like a canon, he immediately realized what he had done and removed his arms from the hug and backed away all flushed. What had he done.

AaAaAaAaAaAaAa

Sorry for the late update. Just started on driver license and got the flu so haven't got the time so much.. hope you like it it starts to get better ;) again I am very sorry for my bad English but luckily Word sometimes helps me :P


	5. Chapter 5 The lucky man

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_. Full disclaimer in chapter one.

**Warnings: **this story may content slash Male+Male, adult content and violence.

**Pairing: **Timothy Mcgee/ Anthony Dinozzo.

**Chapter 5.**

The thoughts ran on speed in his head, he was going to die, he knew it. He was as good as dead and the only thing he could keep saying.

"I.. I'm sorry Tony I… I didn't mean to…" What the fuck is wrong with me? He stepped back as far as he could get until the wall stopped him, should he run? Or should he let the older agent hit him?

He didn't have much time to think before Dinozzo moved closer, slowly, silently and starring at him. Normally Mcgee always knew tony's mood from looking in his dark green eyes, but this time he could not set the finger on what mood he actually was in.

As Tony got closer Tim closed his eyes hard, trying to prepare for the hit he was doing to get and as he felt Tony close to him, he clenched his hands against the wall.

He kept his eyes closed for what felt like hours and nothing happened, slowly he opened his eyes and looked right into Tony's, for a moment he did not think at all, like the time stopped just at that moment.

He could feel his cheeks burn and his heart throbbing fast in his chest.

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa

His world had been turned upside down in a few seconds when Tim's lips had touched his, the tickling in the stomach became bigger and his mouth felt dry.

Now he looked into the pair of eyes a little below him, He slowly leaned forward and gently touched Tim's lips with his. Just as they did the door to the room started to open and just in time, Tony backed off to see Abs on her way in with her big smiling face.

"Toony! You're already up? You should be laying in your bed you know!." She came over and gave him a hug.

He couldn't help but put up a smirk, "yeah yeah I know but I really did need to go to the bathroom and I still do" with what he **finally **got to the bathroom door.

And as he stood at the mirror he couldn't help but stroking his fingers over his mouth still feeling the gentle kiss, just as he did he remembered the rule, oh if Gibbs found out he was dead.

He could only hear the talking in the room next door as murmur and with a sigh he sat down for a moment, what was going too happened?

As he finally got himself to go out again and face them he saw the two of them sitting in the 2 chairs in the corner, Mcgee trying to act like nothing happened but he could see his nervousness from a long distance.

"Hey are you talking behind my back" looking at Abs she played her hurted face "No of cause not we could never do that"

"Well I better get going, so much to do, so little time" and with that she sighed and got up, same did Tim. "yeah, I .. I better go to, see you tomorrow I guess" He had hoped Tim would stay, but he knew he was too embarrassed to face him and with flushed cheeks Mcgee stepped away and turned out the door.

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa

It had all happened so fast that he felt like his head was going to explode, the feeling of the older agents breath against his lips, his smell and the gentle touch. It had all got him to lose the felling of the ground underneath him, and just as he noticed the door open he had started to panic, afraid of someone stepping in to their "action".

With luck Abby didn't stay long so he had an excuse to leave the hospital even though he knew that Tony knew it was to get away.

He sat on his desk in total auto mode, not seeing what happened around him but just half focusing on the boring paperwork and half thinking of what happened this morning.

He wasn't sure if Tony had mend it or if it was one of his pranks he used to play, he surely did not hope that cause then it was going to be a painful year.

"grab your gear, we got a dead naval officer" as hearing that he got out of his auto mode and got up, it was time to work, worries had to come later.

As they got to the place they got assigned on different things and he had photograph every detail inside the house, in the middle of the living room laid the dead officer, shot two times in the chest. With that he immediately had his thoughts on the special agent but tried to shake it off.

As he walked around, taking pictures he saw something under the sofa.

"Think we got the murder weapon boss" he took another picture before taking the hand under the sofa and reaching for the gun.

What he found, he wasn't prepared on, as he got a grab of the gun and pulled it out from under the sofa a cut off hand was holding on to the gun, in reflex he dropped it, taking a breath before calling for his teammates, they had another dead body.

As he drove home he could feel the tiredness in his body, he did had attention to go talk to Tony after work, but they had so much that it's was late and Dinozzo what probably sleeping by now, so instead he drove home trying to get some sleep at least.

He hadn't got a lot of sleep last night, all the thoughts running through his mind, and as his got in his car and drove to work, he couldn't help but think that this was going to be one hell of a bad day.

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa

He put up his usually flirting smile to the nurse that came in, she was cute but not in the same way, he actually didn't date that many women anymore. "So… when can I go home" he made a look trying to say, Hey I'm fine kind of thing.

The young nurse smile and laughed "you miss your work that much Agent Dinozzo" she didn't say it like a question but like a statement. "Well your wounds look good, but we still want you here for a couple of days to make sure that's no infection in it and that you're not in too much pain" she gave him a clap in the shoulder, and as she did he noticed the ring on her finger.

"He's a very lucky man"

She smiled and looked at the ring "probably me that's luckier" she said and turned the ring around her finger, like she was thinking of memories.

She gave him one more clap on the shoulder and turn around to go, before she got out the door she turned and said "And I believe you're very lucky too, he cares about you" and with that she walked out the door, the agent trying to get her picture.

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa

Again im sorry for the late updates, but with one horse, driver licenses to take, this and a NCIS youtube channel to update its hard to make it all at one time .

And even harder when you're not inspired.


End file.
